Pokemon High
by Sky-racer6
Summary: Pokémon High is a school where Pokémon Trainers could go to learn about things like the eighteen different Pokémon types and Pokémon battles. This fanfic follows Raven in her time and destiny changing adventure at Pokemon High. [set in the year 2139]
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ecb28f727ce4f4851847d12e3b9fa6e2"The day Raven started at Pokémon High. As she walked into her first class, Raven was astonished at how many people had Pokémon partners. There were; Squirtle, Charmander, Charmeleon, Fennekin, Delphox, Litten, Rowlet, Popplio and only one Pikachu. The only free desk was next to the trainer with a Pikachu, so she sat down released her Gardivour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be26377f39fcc883af20b53d89b55fe7""Good morning class, before we get started, we have a new student with us today, Raven, please stand," Ms Neromi said as Raven stood up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b2aee667cf0e42a9fdf92a1f00fc854""Now onto the lesson, what Pokémon would win the battle over a Grass-type?" said the teacher/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="009cab7b1cb689880b3eae3a7081e623""A fire type," said the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="801e1cfbb9a710a4bd5eda4317da04d2""Thank you, Ash, could you demonstrate?" Ms N asked as he stood up sent out a Fletchinder and a Bayleaf and walked into a room of glass commended Fletchinder to use Flame Charge on Bayleaf which served quite a lot of damage on Bayleaf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="381d1a230ca9b93f7d126177acfa61dd""Great demonstration," Ms N said as Ash walked back into the classroom just as the bell went for lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="719e200d4a7075b2f1f14ada6a97c667"Pokémon Battles class; Raven got paired with a girl named Serena who had a Panchum and Sylveon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34fb0e08ea7a5695a4e832133154524d""You go first" Raven offered/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a35b86f93e9a39e57cda3c7629277503""Thanks, Sylveon, swift and Panchum, Stone edge" Serena commanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="324af12cdc8ee2229f01dfe92d6e0b3a""Gardivour Protect, Absol Stonecutter" Raven countered. Gardivour defended while Gardivour attacked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83796e248508f9eb7ec476959882e762""Mystical fire and shadow ball" Raven commanded. Both attacks landed direct hits and both of Serena's Pokémon were unable to battle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b4dce528aa574d2a6cea22c1e4d3f5b"Later, Raven caught the tram home and when she got there. A note was waiting for her, telling her that she would have the house to herself for another two months./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="940d4fabda60d2963cfaaff22cbec840"As she was walking along the river, she saw a group of Eeveelutions near the edge of the river. As she got closer to them she saw that they were attacking a small Eevee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccab79f6da969d2584f2abef20397054""Hey, stop that!" Raven yelled as she ran over to the Eevee and picked it up shielding it from the Eeveelutions attacks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58a9b13692a3b6d9f136af96ef4a12a3""Sylveon, Sweet Scent" came a voice from behind a tree in front of Raven as the pink waves of Sweet Scent washed over the Eeveelutions calming them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf7eaddea1c29afa6f136c0499aa29da""Serena? Why are you here?" Raven said as Serena walked over with her Sylveon./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f85ef90331b17161d6361a605620d337""I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/em coming to see you" Serena answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7f403993e172d851d068fa783f6b99""Why?" Raven said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18becd38c9e9f8d19c5ea05ef77cad7f""Because of this" Serena said as she handed Raven her phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42efa0378d634ad5e79e6fa8ca233620""What is it?" Raven asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6868a0e9597097d53e8bc9056321f9fc""I found this at the library at school two days before you started, it's an old book that was on the shelf of old yearbooks," Serena said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be595b29d2de8205c070d87b17106139""At first, I thought it was just like the other books on that shelf but, as I flipped through it the photos all had you, me and Ash, in the class 2100," Serena said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5054e75649be9b42c5be86789a27077c""39 years ago, and how would we have been?" Raven said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93ecfff55335a5ccf8da033f8c07f4f2""Tomorrow I will go and see if I can find out anything more," Serena said as she started to walk away from Raven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b86f2a9f4aaf3c0c79c428ab602c6d52""Wait, Serena, have you told Ash about this?" Raven asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8eee04d20d87342b0febfcd7ee2d133d""Yes, I told him about it on our way home" Serena replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bfe3ce27c907a454cb8f6ace911acfda""Okay" Raven said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5a001370a6251afc485c5d1c4ff72ab"The Next Day on the Tram to Pokémon High,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f68064af7398cbd6b7bb04e26896901f""Serena!" Raven said as she waved Serena over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ca9c4f510b6b5e009e0bd48c375d5e0""Have you found anything else?" She asked as Serena sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f5113a7ff9bfed98d820564908c23299""Yes, two things, look at this" Serena said as she got out a burgundy covered book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e99e73a56c1853477ab7462247f801e""What is it?" Raven asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78b848dc2bfaa3d58242b790ba2eb091""It's the book that had the photos I showed you" Serena replied./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="460fc1ee5fc3e4eb173e9d009d20c35c""Is that the book?" Ash said as he came over to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da8b24cd2e33d68d3b73cdde46149a97""Yes" Serena said as she opened it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e9e253da5345b2c51e9c1219bcfba91"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""From left to right: Novella, Nevar, Aneres, Ash, Minnequa"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="32462656b8f146e44fde076c738a6f7e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I can only see Ash's name," Raven said./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6bc33207486d5dec9cb441e913da22f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No, yours and mine are there, backwards" Serena insisted./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="636558f390e67663cbc1ca049e7b5339"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Backwards?" /emshe said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e59fc06b6a820111bba43efd1ad1f58"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yes/em" Serena said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6af696ec773a7054b4ab5637c33ab65""Why?" Ash asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3c25040a8d668713dd8976bb9c7b75a""That's what I can't work out" Serena answered./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4053a6b73fec43ee71e5d1dec6ef7e2f""What's this" Raven said as she took a small piece of paper out of the book/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e18fc3ab56e8196b50746beb3b133dbc""The date says 2090, almost 50 years ago" Ash commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7362bc432bd663ff51bbc217eb54d46a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To Aneres, Nevar and Ash or should I say Serena and Raven?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77375371a2be94b0780733f01d7417bc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"By the time you read this it will probably be about 2140. My name is Novella, yes, the same one from the class of 2100. I am stuck in 2090, a month before the Zamellen incident. You three probably have no idea what it is do you? Well, unless something is done, the entire planet will soon be under the control of the Zamellen People./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b44d9493c118779017239f976c1bcd01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know what to do./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9249599b165b193d31c56126177e42b1""Who is Novella? And how does she know our real names?" Raven said to Serena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c955f6825da8f1c53b3308ef6cb27165""I don't know, maybe we should look for her in the yearbook" Serena suggested as she opened the book again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="23849312d674377038a5215b1e122f59""Here she is" Raven said as she got to Novella's page./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="878ae7cd4418100f5923ac32d30466da"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Novella M. Smith, did not Graduate with the rest of class"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="705547e05e0cd53d51f16411432a96b2""Why didn't Novella graduate and why her photo missing?" Ash asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dbd1ff7c71f2f840ff55690111dd9c3""She could have been taken to the past before graduation happened" Serena said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="068c33c7a2d65f953748773d7899f754""Who are the Zamellen People?" Raven put in as the tram pulled up to the station for Pokémon High./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6db4f23b5414e72606aa387c74652275""We'll continue this in the library at Lunch" Raven said as they got off the train./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9ae9875b6148efa31fcdae25cac749e"(a/n) the next chapter should be up by the beginning of December/p 


End file.
